Fears
by CHB.CJ.Demigods
Summary: The Infirmary's having problems and while Will Solace deals with his role as a doctor, Nico Di Angelo deals with a major role reversal as a boyfriend. "Will, yes, they're different. But you know what both instances have in common? We were both afraid, even though there were people all around us to help and support and guide us." One shot.


**Guess who's back with her really boring Author's Notes?**

**Me! Also, guess who got 200 followers on her Instagram Fandom account? (It's actually 280+ now since I've been procrastinating but whatever.) ME!**

**Okay it sounds like I'm just bragging now but point is I wrote this for leen_is_a_tree on Instagram (check them out! They're cool!) as one of the requests I'm doing (I have one more fanfic after this and a fanart) ****so yeah. I wrote this in my notes on my phon **e and**** FF.net finally added the document manager beta on mobile, so while I can't access my computer to upload from Google docs to post it, I can copy+paste over here. So while I am late, at least I'm later than I could've been. 

**Anyhow, here we go!**

Will Solace picked up his tray and sat at the Apollo table, waiting for his boyfriend. 

Nico di Angelo was choosing the last of his small meal as he casually slipped over from one side of the pavilion where his supposed Hades table was to a couple tables ahead, where the Apollo table was. 

Normally, Nico would move in to the edge of the Sun God's children's table, meeting a bunch of a-little-too-peppy-campers all jumpy and happy and (overly) excited for the day. That's just how it was at the Apollo cabin, especially since they were so used to Nico and his doctor's notes that they were basically siblings. 

Not today, though. Nico was greeted by the usual smiles and nods, but they were more half hearted and not nearly as bright. 

Will barely noticed as Nico sat right beside him, lost in thought. 

Usually, Nico was the one who was more silent, though since the two had been dating, Nico had start to come out of his shell, always quick to make a comment about how annoying Will was, and how "this guy is going to be the death of me, I swear to the gods." 

Usually, Will was the one making dumb jokes, and always quick to tackle Nico in a hug when he doesn't expect it. 

Today was different, for some reason Nico couldn't explain. 

Truth was, Will had been having some trouble with a patient. As he started to pick at his food, he thought about all the other patients he had trouble with. 

All the other patients he couldn't save. 

"Hello?" Nico interrupted his thoughts, concern written all over his face, "is something wrong, or is your food really that interesting? What happened to paying attention to me?" 

Nico tried to get him to cheer up, but that was a really hard role reversal to do. 

Will sighed. 

"I already pay attention to you, way more than you would think, actually," Will whined, and paused, as Nico tried to keep from blushing, "Nah, I'm just... Thinking. About some patients." 

"Patients?" Suddenly the son of Hades was intrigued. Will was one of the best doctors out there, and if that Sunshine Boy was having trouble with a patient, something was up. 

"Yeah," Will continued, "we tried everything. Nectar, Ambrosia, all types of medicines, but the poor camper seems to only be getting worse. Stabbed deep with poison, knocked unconscious, and left untreated for at least a couple hours. That's hard, if you haven't noticed." 

Nico rest his hand on the slightly older boy's shoulder. 

"You'll do fine, Will. You're the best out there. You've saved so many others." 

"And I wasn't able to save some, too. It's not even just that one camper that's bugging me. The whole infirmary is packed, but I think they'll be fine. Thing is, I only think they'll be fine. You never know for sure, Nico. And no matter how prepared or sure we are... Nico, there were so many people that I couldn't save." 

The dark haired boy sighed, resting his head on the Apollo child's shoulder now. A major role reversal indeed. 

"But you love being a doctor, don't you?" 

Will looked down, embarrassed that he even would have to think of that question. 

"Of course I do. Its just... Sometimes it's.. Stressful. Like, so many people are counting on me. They are literally betting their life on me, at only 15," Nico tried to interrupt, but Will continued, "I wouldn't trade this job for the world, don't get me wrong. I just get scared sometimes." 

Nico smiled softly. 

"Funny how you say that," the younger boy awkwardly twisted his arm around Will, which was especially weird since he was the one who always tried to wiggle out of hugs —or any human contact, for that matter. 

"What do you mean?" Will twisted his head, looking directly at Nico. 

"I mean, you're always the one trying to comfort me. When I'm scared. You know, I am no good at this kind of talking thing. But you've said it yourself. Our fears make us stronger," Nico paused, and Will smiled slightly. 

"You were the one afraid when I told you that. I was convincing you to come join activities with us and other campers. And you were afraid that you'd scare everyone away. Or, worse, you'll make friends and only put them in danger." 

Nico took a shaking breath, "because of.. Bianca." 

Will only nodded, "I don't know, Nico. I mean, I'm really really sorry about her, and you know I— I-I love you," he stammered, making the other boy blush, "but this is so.. So, scary. I don't know what to do. I have all my siblings with me, of course, but, I don't know." 

"Will. Yes, they're different. But you know what both instances have in common? We were both afraid, even though there were people all around us to help and support and guide us." 

Will only tilted his head the slightest. 

"I was scared I was going to mess everything up, I felt alone, and I wanted to be alone. I wanted to leave the camps, for that matter. But I did have people around me. I had friends, friends who were close enough to be family. And I had you. And, you, you're afraid that you'll let everyone down. Mess those up. You think you're alone and the only one responsible. But you have your siblings, everyone at camp —and, well, you have, you have me." 

Will smiled weakly, as Nico sighed, quickly burying his face in Will's chest, hiding his already very pink (and still growing red) face from what he was about to say next. 

"I love you, you know that," he muttered. 

Will smiled, before bending down to kiss Nico's hair. 

"I love you too, and," he cupped Nico's face and tilted it so they were face to face, "thank you," the couple grinned, and stayed together like that, arms linked and enjoying their lunch, fears all behind them.


End file.
